


Firecracker

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Pole Dancing, Porn, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Uniforms, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a volunteer firefighter doesn't exactly pay the bills. Good thing Haru's job pays enough to cover all of their expenses. And lucky for him it comes with some perks that Makoto gets to experience hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spark_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_y/gifts), [anyathestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyathestrange/gifts).



> Time to have another go at these husbands in something I do a bit better- the real world AU. The best AU.
> 
> Happy birthday my lovers! Hope this was up to snuff for ya. If you want something else, just say and I’ll slave over it, just for you…

"You're home early."

Makoto was indeed home early. He kicked off his muddy boots after closing the door behind himself. It had been a surprisingly easy job today, hence why he was home at three pm.

Now, being a volunteer firefighter wasn't in any way  _easy_  but today the load had been lighter since the fire had been in a very populated part of town. There had been more volunteers than usual and many of the people that showed up were more skilled than Makoto. After getting out every last person from the burning building the rain had started in a downpour. The Chief told Makoto, who  _always_  responded when help was needed, to go home a bit early because he deserved it.

Makoto didn't get paid. And if they ever tried to give him money, he didn't take it. That's not the point of being a volunteer. He was there to help save people's lives while putting his own on the line. He did it because he wanted to. And yeah, it did make him feel good to help the community in such a drastic way. He liked helping people. But there was someone who didn't exactly enjoy Makoto's non-paying 'job'.

With a big smile, Makoto walked over to where Haru was lounging on the couch. The man held the television remote in his hand lightly, as if he would drop it at any time. Haru gave home a bored expression, eyes quickly traveling over Makoto's body which was still in the dirty tan and yellow uniform. Haru looked away after his inspection and focused back on the television show he was watching.

"The Chief said I could go home early for a change. I think it's because of the rain," Makoto explained. He was tempted to sit next to Haru but he didn't want to get mud and ash all over the couch. Instead, Makoto leaned down to give his boyfriend a kiss only to be pushed away.

"You're filthy. At least take a shower first."

Makoto stuck his tongue out at Haru but agreed to take a shower. He knew Haru hated when he came home dragging dirt and soot all over the floor. Well, this was only their temporary home. It was the spacious basement of Nagisa and Rei's house. After Makoto quit law school (since he found that it wasn't really what he wanted to do) he dedicated his time to small odd jobs while being a volunteer firefighter. Now, he was just doing the firefighting part which brought in zero income. That left making money up to his boyfriend.

At first, Haru worked for the local fishing boats going out and pulling in loads of assorted seafood. At night, he'd coach kids on swimming at a nearby pool. And then it was almost October. The fishermen were slowing down their intake because of the season change and the kids were back at school. Thus Haru had been out of a job. But as soon as he was, their friend Nagisa offered to let them stay at his house for a while. He had also told Haru about a place that was looking to hire 'handsome' men. Haru, not really caring what the job was, took it.

That's how he became a stripper at the local strip club. Makoto was unsurprisingly outraged when he first found out (which was about 3 weeks later since Haru had refused to tell him and it ended up that Nagisa was the one to break it to him). After Haru finally showed Makoto one of his weeks pay checks, he stopped complaining about it. The money Haru made was enough to cover any expense they had. Including a house, but they were still searching for the right one while saving as much money as possible. For now they paid Nagisa and Rei a bit of rent for using their basement. Well,  _Haru_  paid them.

The basement was fully furnished and had its own bathroom. Part of it was uncovered since the house sat on a hill, allowing for a door to be accessed directly from the basement to the outside. It was a nice basement but Makoto wanted his own house. A place where he and Haru could be completely alone. A place where they didn't have to listen to Nagisa's constant yelling. Yelling as in how he'd scold Rei for working overtime and yelling as in how Nagisa was possibly the loudest screamer during sex in all of history.

Plus, Makoto didn't really like having sex with Haru in someone else's house, even if it was their best friend's place. He felt like someone could walk in at any time. Haru said he didn't care but Makoto liked having privacy.

Makoto went over to the bathroom and took off his heavy uniform outside the door. He dropped it on the floor in a heap. Underneath, his t-shirt and jeans were soaked with sweat and a bit of soot that had crept its way in somehow. He felt Haru's eyes on him as he finished getting naked. Makoto gave Haru a wink before entering the bathroom and closing the door. Haru watched the door and listened as the shower was turned on.

Haru sighed and faced the television again. He had on some ridiculous soap opera that he had no interest in. Nothing good was on when it was Thursday afternoon. If he had work, he'd have to start getting ready in about twenty minutes, but he didn't have work today. It was a rare off for him since his boss wanted some time to train a new guy and even though Haru was one of his most valued employees, he wanted his customers to see the fresh meat.

He was fine with that. Haru liked having days off were he wasn't putting on a fake smile and grinding against a hard pole for the entertainment of women who tried to touch him and slip money into the Speedo he was forced to wear. It wasn't that he  _hated_ the job. He just didn't like that everyone's attention was on him at all times. But he couldn't quit yet. It made far too much money to quit while they were saving up and Makoto still didn't have a proper job.

After thinking over his job choice for a good ten minutes, Haru turned off the television. He had suddenly come up with something brilliant. If he had just stayed put, Makoto would have come out of the shower and they'd probably watch some stupid program together for a while, then possibly go out to an early dinner and ending the night nicely. It was not often that they were both free for the afternoon, so Haru wanted to make the most of it. He knew for a fact that Nagisa and Rei were gone until later that day so they were alone.

Haru quickly got changed before Makoto was done showering.

* * *

Makoto stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was about to pick up his uniform off the floor when he noticed it was missing. Huh. Haru must have taken it and put it in the washing machine then. Makoto turned to ask Haru if he had done just that.

His mouth snapped shut at what he saw. There was Haru, wearing Makoto's still dirty uniform, standing in front of one of those bare support poles that you often find in basements. Haru gave him a smirk and pointed at a chair that was in front of him. Makoto knew he was suppose to sit. He also knew where Haru was probably going to take this.

Makoto made his way to the chair and took a seat. He put his arms on the armrests and relaxed back. Whenever Haru gave him  _that_ look, Makoto knew that Haru was going to be the one in control. He knew better than to try to resist. Haru may be slimmer and shorter than Makoto was, but he was surprisingly strong. There had been many times when Makoto found himself pinned to the couch and not able to push Haru off without hurting him.

Haru decided that he didn't need music. He knew he could turn on Makoto as easy as flipping a light switch. But even after years of being together Haru still didn't know everything that Makoto found sexy. He was going out on a limb by wearing the uniform and doing one of his routines.

As Haru undid the zipper tape of the jacket slowly, Makoto didn't even blink. His hands gripped the chair hard when Haru's bare chest came into view. Haru put an arm on the pole and walked in a circle around it. He knew Makoto was probably picturing him without any clothes on. All in good time.

The uniform was much too big on him. Haru felt it slide back and expose his shoulders when he returned to face Makoto. If he wanted to do a proper routine, the pants would have to go. Making sure to keep eye contact with his boyfriend, Haru hooked his thumbs into the top of the baggy pants and pulled them down little by little.

Makoto's eyes were glued to Haru's waist as the man pulled the pants down at an agonizingly slow rate. He expected Haru to be naked underneath but sucked in a breath when he saw Haru was wearing one of the glittery Speedos that he wore for work. Makoto couldn't even laugh at it. On Haru, it looked perfect. It was the same shade of sparkling blue that his eyes were.

Haru stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. Now he was free to use his legs. He gripped the pole with his right hand and jumped up, wrapping his legs around it. Haru climbed up a bit before throwing his head back and looking upside down at Makoto. Maybe it was just his viewing angle but Haru swore he could see somewhat of a tent in the towel Makoto had on. He flashed a small rare smile then swung to the side and grabbed the pole with both hands.

His arm muscles had to be strong to accomplish this next move. Haru released his legs carefully from the pole and kicked them out straight. He held the position for a few seconds until gracefully dropping a leg down and hooking it back around the pole. Haru spun himself around again until he gradually dropped to the floor. Makoto stared down at him. That was  _definitely_  a bulge in the towel.

Releasing the pole altogether Haru crawled on his hands and knees over to Makoto. His boyfriend reached for him but Haru slapped the hand away.

"No touching." It was a demand that Makoto knew he had to follow or face the consequences. Even though he wanted to touch Haru just a little bit, he sat still, eyes heavy with desire as Haru put his hands on Makoto's thighs.

Haru paused and wondered if he should remove the jacket. Makoto had just taken a shower, but if he got dirty again they could always take one together afterwards. So Haru opted to keep it on.

The hands that slid up Makoto's thighs were like fire even through the towel. The left a hot trail in their wake until stopping next to Makoto's covered cock. Haru flicked his gaze up to Makoto's face. The man was breathing a bit heavily and was biting his bottom lip, staring at Haru's hands. Like hell if he'd give Makoto the satisfaction of a good feel.

Haru removed his hands, stood up, and sat himself on Makoto's thighs. This was a better position. Haru's legs went under the arm rests and circled around the back of the chair. Makoto's hands twitched as Haru let their chests touch. Haru was almost eye level with Makoto now. When Makoto let his lip free and sucked in a breath Haru gave him a teasing kiss.

"If you're good you'll get more." Haru was referring to kisses and he waited until Makoto nodded that he understood. It meant no touching which was going to be difficult to obey. Makoto would, though. He wanted more of Haru's heated lips on his own.

With a downward grind of his hips Haru had Makoto tilting his head back in pleasure. His throat was then exposed and Haru went for it. The hot licks he gave the tanned neck made Makoto let out a groan. He wanted badly to be able to touch Haru but he kept still, knuckles going white from their death grip on the chair. Haru switched from licking to biting, rocking his hips every time Makoto let out a sound. It was like music to Haru's ears. To keep Makoto singing Haru made sure to keep his ass in constant motion.

Makoto was surprised at his own willpower. Even though he was itching to get his hands on Haru he held back. The way Haru unrelentingly rubbed his body against his own made Makoto see stars. It had only been a few days since they'd had sex but Makoto was craving Haru like it had been months. He wished Haru would have strapped his arms to the chair.

Haru pulled his mouth from Makoto's neck and rewarded his boyfriend with only a chaste kiss. Like a panther on the hunt Haru slinked his way down Makoto's body, chin gliding against his chest and over every bump of stomach muscle until Haru's face was within inches of his cock. Makoto almost grabbed the back of Haru's head and pushed his face to his crotch, but he didn't. He'd let Haru have his way. For now.

In the blink of an eye the towel covering Makoto was gone, thrown a few feet away. Haru's eyes drank in the sight of the hard cock he knew and loved. He admired the way it sat against Makoto's lower stomach, curved slightly to the right. Without hesitation he took the length into his right hand. Haru held onto the base and pushed his way between Makoto's legs.

Since Makoto had been good this whole time, Haru didn't tease him like he usually would. Instead, Haru opened his mouth and locked eyes with Makoto as he sunk down on his cock, taking as much as he could before his gag reflex kicked in and he had to pull back a bit. With every drag of Haru's tongue on the smooth flesh Makoto grit his teeth a little harder. When Haru started humming, Makoto nearly lost it.

"Haru, please! If you keep going I'll-"

With a wet 'pop' Haru took his mouth off of Makoto. He licked his lips and trailed his free hand down Makoto's chest, tracing his abs then going back up and thumbing over his nipples.

"Go ahead," Haru breathed out before kissing the head of Makoto's cock. He lapped at the underside then packed his mouth full again in one quick go. While his left hand scratched at Makoto's chest his right followed his mouth when he pulled up, then back down again, efficiently pumping the cock in his mouth while he sucked. Makoto thanked the lord that Haru was ambidextrous.

When his cock slid against the roof of Haru's mouth, Makoto lost control of himself. He grabbed the back of Haru's head and pushed it down as he came down his throat. Haru let Makoto fuck his mouth while he got off, taking the abuse silently. He swallowed what Makoto had given him and slowly pulled off. A bit of saliva mixed with cum dribbled down the side of Haru's mouth as he panted. Makoto wiped it up with his index finger and let himself have a taste. He wondered if Haru would punish him for using his hands. Makoto was still hard and wouldn't mind a little punishment…

Haru slowly got to his feet and stripped off the heavy jacket he had been wearing. He stood in front of Makoto, head down, bangs covering his eyes. Makoto glanced down and noticed Haru was as hard as he was. His cock was curved along the inside of the Speedo and looked like it was desperately trying to get out. Makoto reached a hand towards Haru, wondering what he was doing just standing there.

The sudden firm grip on his hand surprised Makoto. Haru shook his bangs to the side and glared at him.

"I told you not to touch."

As quick as the hand was on his, it was gone and so was Haru. Makoto sat still while he heard Haru go through a few things in the room. He came back not even a minute later holding a bottle of lube and two green ties (they were Makoto's). Haru had that look in his eyes that told Makoto he meant business. Makoto knew better than to say anything so he sat quietly, arms back in place.

Haru set down the lube and wrapped the ties around Makoto's wrists and the chair arm, making sure to knot them tightly. He knew Makoto was strong and didn't want him able to get out of the restraints easily. After Haru was sure the ties would hold, he pulled his Speedo down and slipped it off his legs. He stood fully naked in front of Makoto and it was a tantalizing sight. Haru's body was that of a swimmers and a dancers. He had trained himself for weeks on end to be able to have full control of his body on the pole. Haru wondered if he should pick up something like self defense to increase his body control even more.

While Haru was thinking to himself, Makoto was able to trail his eyes over his boyfriend. It was like Haru to often assert his dominance by holding or tying him down, so Makoto wasn't worried. He instead focused on the bit of soot that was covering Haru's arms and sides from the dirty jacket. The afternoon sunlight allowed him to see the sweat that covered Haru's chest. In his eyes, Haru was the epitome of perfection. They'd been dating for about four years now and Makoto knew there would never be anyone else as close to him as Haru was.

At the sound of a cap being snapped open Makoto came back to the present. He watched as Haru poured a good sized puddle of lube into his hand then dropped the bottle. Haru widened his stance and leaned forward, left hand resting on Makoto's shoulder. Once he was at a ninety degree angle Haru went to work on stretching his ass. Makoto couldn't see but he did have Haru's face sort of close to his own. Once he blew some air at Haru's head to get his attention the man looked up at him, mouth open, gasping for breath. Makoto put on his best smug face.

"Haru-chan's sexy when he's dominant."

Haru gave him the same bored expression from a half hour ago. He was going out on a limb here but…

"Bitch, I might be."

The way he had said it, with that calm face and slow dialog, Makoto couldn't help himself. He broke out laughing. He hung his head, stomach hurting for the force of his laughter. Makoto thought to himself,  _this is why I love Haru so much._

Haru allowed himself a smile and a quiet huff of breath to indicate his amusement. He didn't think Makoto would find his response  _that_  funny but it was nice to see his boyfriend so carefree like this.

While Makoto recovered from his laughing fit Haru finished stretching himself. He moved away from Makoto and picked up the lube from the floor before coating Makoto's still raging erection with a sufficient amount. Makoto had a smile on his face when Haru got up onto his thighs like previously. Haru shifted as close to Makoto as possible before taking his boyfriend's cock in hand and leading it to his entrance.

Gradually, Haru sat down on Makoto's cock. It went in with little resistance and once it was all the way in Haru moved his hands onto Makoto's shoulders. Haru let out the breath he had been keeping in and relaxed against the body beneath his. He did kind of want Makoto to be holding onto him but it was more fun to see the way the veins in Makoto's arms popped out as he pulled against the ties. Haru's expression softened and he took pity on his boyfriend.

Rolling his hips forward Haru busied his mouth with Makoto's skin. He started at his ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth before laving over it with his tongue in between wet sucks. Makoto shuddered. His ears were sensitive and Haru knew it. As best he could, Makoto thrust up to meet Haru and tried to get into a comfortable rhythm. His back was a little sore from digging into the chair but he forgot about that when Haru's tongue glided to his Adam's apple, stopping only briefly for a small nip and afterwards traveling under his chin until he finally met his lips roughly. Haru shoved his tormenting tongue into Makoto's mouth, eyes fixed on his boyfriend's.

Neither looked away while they kissed. Haru wouldn't really call it 'kissing' but it was close enough. It was messy, saliva running down their chins and dripping between their pressed together chests. Makoto was in a fever. Haru was burning and slick inside and his cock got a massage every time Haru would angle forward and squeeze. They'd done this so many times but each was deliciously slow and sensual. There was no rush, even if Haru's body was is constant motion against his own.

Haru refused to touch himself. He knew that if he did he'd cum too soon. He slipped his hands up to Makoto's head, lacing his fingers through his damp hair as he pulled back from the kiss to gulp in a breath. Makoto's face and neck were flushed pink and Haru was sure his own looked the same. He knew he could keep up this agonizing pace for maybe an hour, though he didn't think Makoto would be able to last that long. This position was nice, but it wasn't as good as others.

Makoto both liked and hated being restrained. It made him feel almost helpless, completely reliant on Haru to make him feel good. And he  _was_ making him feel good. Amazingly good. However, Makoto had limited movement of his hips and being covered in sweat, Haru was starting to slip on his thighs. Then an idea formed in his head.

"Haru, untie me. I want to fuck you against the wall."

Haru stopped moving. They'd only done that one other time at their old apartment. He remembered  _exactly_  how it had felt and quickly scratched at Makoto's wrists, desperate to get the ties off. Makoto sighed and stopped moving as well. He had half expected Haru to listen him and was relieved when his wrists were unbound. They only had a light mark across the top of them which would fade soon enough.

Makoto swiftly took the lead, scooping up Haru by the hips and up off his cock. Haru clung to Makoto as he carried him to the far wall, the one that had plaster on it,  _not_  the bare cement one. As soon as Haru's back was against the cool surface, Makoto was plunging into him, catching him off guard. Haru released a moan that had been begging to get out since they had started. He liked dominating Makoto but not as much as when Makoto used his body and took control.

Haru's legs were raised up and he was about folded in half. It wasn't uncomfortable either. Haru was flexible enough to just about twist his body into any position. Makoto took advantage of this all the time. With Haru's ankles next to his head, Makoto gripped the ass that was taking his cock. The angle was perfect and Haru unsuccessfully stifled a yell. He let his mouth fall open, hands digging into the wall behind him for some sort of grip.

"Makoto-!"

The man cut Haru off, knowing that he needed to keep thrusting right there. He brought his lips to Haru's and kept it sweet and simple. Haru needed more though. He was going dizzy with pleasure. Makoto didn't let up on his thrusts. They were deep and quick, pushing Haru up the wall only to have him fall down when he pulled back. The motion reminded Haru of fishing when the waves were white capping, rocking the boat up high before it crashed down hard.

Then Makoto was gone from Haru's lips and was at his ear, harsh whispers tickling him. Haru squirmed a bit at the sensation. Makoto loved telling him how beautiful he was in the midst of sex. Haru only responded with sharp huffs. Even if he wanted to, there wasn't anything he could say. Makoto was forcing the breath out of him with every push of his hips.

Haru's slick hand fumbled between their bodies and took a hold of his neglected cock. He let out a hiss of pleasure when he touched it. It was too much but he couldn't stop jerking himself. Haru wanted his hand to leave, to make this last longer, but that wasn't happening. Makoto gnawed on his neck and hummed, finding Haru's salty skin an addicting taste.

Air couldn't get to Haru's lungs fast enough. He was at his breaking point. His hand rolled over the head of his cock and he came, back arching off the wall. Makoto looked between their bodies at Haru's hand that was soaked, still milking himself to the last drop. He gave Haru's ass one last squeeze before burying his cock all the way in, thrusting short until his seed filled his boyfriend up and was running out the sides.

Makoto moved them from the wall and wobbled over to their bed, falling onto it and letting go of Haru, slipping out of him. They both sprawled on their backs and panted like dogs on a hot day. Staring at the pipes that ran along the ceiling, Makoto smiled. Haru closed his eyes.

"You should quit being a stripper. I want you all to myself."

Haru cracked open an eye and 'tsked' at him.

"It makes good money. Plus you know I strip for women. You're the only guy who gets to see me naked."

Makoto knew this but he still wanted Haru for himself.

"I'll just try extra hard at finding a job."

A heavy arm fell across Haru's waist and pulled him in close to Makoto's side. Makoto shoved his head into the crook of Haru's shoulder and hummed in delight. Haru was always so warm.

Haru wanted to complain that the bed sheets were getting dirty and that they themselves were quiet filthy. He didn't say anything, though. Cleaning up could wait. Haru relaxed and let Makoto snuggle at his side. It was nice to be like this, just the two of them. Sort of romantic in that post-sex kind of way.

They napped lazily, that is until Nagisa surprised them by arriving home earlier than expected with pizza. When he saw the abandon uniform and the state of his friends, he asked with a suspicious smile if they wanted to live at his house forever.

Makoto and Haru gave each other a look before stating a big  _no_  and quickly throwing on some clothes. Nagisa was dejected to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this. But that was one long ride... it was a fun one, though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
